Fruits of Betrayal
by jasperskitty
Summary: Story starts in New Moon, when Alice and Bella go together to Volterra in order to rescue Edward. Or so it seems ... B/J story. Lemons in the future.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys. Another new story. This one will be a Jasper/Bella love story as well ... I just love this pair.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

Bella POV

"Five minutes, you have only five minutes." Alice's frantic words still rang clear in my ears. She had gotten us as close as possible with the car, but I had to go the rest of the way alone, because the sun was high up in the sky and she'd said that she couldn't risk exposure too. "He will be under the clock tower." She'd pointed me in the right direction, and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

The clock chimed again. _Bang. Bang. Bang._ It was almost noon. Panic consumed me, and I pushed my body to move faster. But I was only human after all, and unfortunately there were too many people on the streets, celebrating Saint Marcus Day. Alice had told to me about it earlier. But right this moment I didn't give a damn why they all were out here because the only reason that mattered was that they were in the way, blocking my path to rescue my former love and Alice's brother from doing something stupid and totally uncalled for.

I still couldn't believe that Edward would actually do something like this. It made no sense to me, whatsoever. Why was he going to kill himself? He'd said that he didn't want me, that he didn't love me. Why would my (supposed) death drive him over the edge all of the sudden? His stupid act of committing suicide was hurting his family, and he didn't seem to care at all. What has changed to make him act this way?

Whatever the answers to these questions were, I knew perfectly well that now wasn't the time to speculate. Hopefully there would be time to get to the bottom of this later. First I would save him, and then I could yell at him, for behaving this way.

Of course I didn't fail to notice that the colour red was very popular on this day. People wore cloaks, dresses, shirts or even scarves in various shades of that exact colour. Oddly, I kinda liked the image, but I couldn't waste time, to stop and enjoy the procession.

God, what was I doing here, anyway? Yes, I might be over Edward by now, even though I was still mad about the way he'd ended things between us, but I didn't want him to die, because despite everything he'd done to me in the past, I still cared about him. And I surely didn't want to see his family suffering. These had been the only two reasons for me, to allow Alice to drag me down to Italy to save her brother's sparkling ass in the first place.

I pushed my way through the crowd, earning me some swearwords, but I didn't understand a word. Anyhow, I couldn't care less in the moment. I had my goal ... saving Edward.

Finally I could see the clock tower in front of me, at the far end of the square. There were many more people here, gathering in large groups and walking even more slowly than they'd done in the narrow alley ways I'd already left behind me. But I could see that there was a small fountain in the centre, and without thinking about it twice, I pushed forward until I reached the edge of the fountain. I stepped over its edge, and waded through the cold water. And surely, I reached the other side more quickly this way, instead of pushing my way through the masses.

Finally I was where I was supposed to be, at the front side of the huge clock tower. Alice had told me that Edward would be here, waiting for the perfect moment ... stepping out of the door into the sun and thus exposing himself to the humans. His goal was to force the Volturi's hand, to force them to counteract accordingly to their law, and thereby granting him his wish. Death.

But there was no one there. The massive door was closed shut. Was I too late? Just then the clocked timed again, twelve strikes this time. It was noon. And still there was no sign of Edward, whatsoever. I looked around anxiously, not sure what to do next. I didn't know where Alice was. What was I supposed to do now? Wait for her here until dark?

The parade proceeded, and no one paid me any attention. I turned into the nearby alley, where it was darker, and certainly safe from direct sunlight. The alley was vacant, which I thought was kinda odd. I looked back and forth, searching for a second entrance to the clock tower. Suddenly I stumbled backwards, hitting a concrete, cold wall. The wall encircled me with strong arms, and I let out a sigh in relief.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Sorry to disappoint, my dear." A deep and unfamiliar voice replied.

For a moment I was frozen in place, but I quickly recovered from the first shock and I freed myself out of the stranger's hold. I was momentarily surprised that the vampire didn't tighten his grip on me, but instead he let go of me altogether. I slowly turned around. The vampire wasn't tall, only about my height, and equally slender, and probably about my age, too. If he had been just a human, I could have easily overpowered him. But I knew exactly what he was and what he was capable of, despite his outer appearance.

Instinctively, I took a cautious but deliberate step away from him. A dark grey cloak billowed around his slender frame, protecting him from the sun, but I could still see his blazing red eyes underneath his hood. A small shiver ran down my spine.

The boy smiled at me. "Please don't try to run, Bella. It won't do you any good." He said, making it sound more like a plea than a request. But I was sure that it was more a warning than anything else. I knew that I didn't stand a chance against his speed and strength, if I would have tried to make a run for it, so I stayed right where I was.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I replied snappily, trying to keep my cool. Or at least not letting him know, how truly frightened I was.

He was just about to give me an answer, when two other cloaked figures approached us from the shadows, accompanying a small female vampire. Alice. Those two were the exact opposite of the boyish vampire, both tall and very muscular, and definitely looking more like a threat.

"Alec." One of the strange vampires addressed the boy, while he was giving me a once-over-glance, like he was checking me out. _Creepy._ "I see you accomplished your task."

_Task? What task? What the hell is going on here?_

I tried to catch Alice's eye. But she kept her head down, like she was avoiding my eyes on purpose. She definitely wasn't scared, but it seemed that she was actually ashamed to look at me.

"Alice, what's going on?" I demanded to know.

_______________

**A/N Yes, Alice what's going on? Comments, suggestions, theories? You know the drill: push the green button below and leave me a note.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Down the rabbit hole

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry … I know this update is way overdue. I hope not too late, though. I've been too busy with my other stories.**

**However, here is the next installment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously …_

"_Alice, what's going on?" I demanded to know._

Chapter 2 Down the rabbit hole

Bella POV

Alice just stood there, continuing to look down at her feet. I was sure she could feel my eyes on her, but she didn't move, just standing there like an immobile statue, a sight I was very familiar with. The two other vampires were looming over her, and she looked very fragile for a change. Well, no wonder. Those two were huge, and she was even smaller than me. They didn't move either, but I knew even without looking at their eyes, that they were watching me very closely.

But instead of feeling panic, I began to feel anger rising inside me. I knew, I didn't know how, but I just knew that she'd betrayed me. I wanted her to admit it, to explain her reasons for dragging me to this place, putting me in obvious danger. But somehow the fact of me being in mortal danger didn't seem to matter to her.

At this moment I wanted nothing more than to close the distance between us, to grab her chin and make her look me in the eyes, when I confronted her about it. But of course, I thought better of it. She might be smaller than me, but she was still a vampire. And I wasn't a fool. _I take that back … I am a fool when it comes to trusting people … well I guess I've learned my lesson now … at last …_

"It's time to go." One of the vampires said, sounding more annoyed and bored than threatening. Well, probably because there was no reason for demonstrating his supremacy. I was only human, and clearly not a threat. "Follow us." He grabbed one of Alice's tiny arms, whirling her around on the spot. I could hear her hissing in pain, but I didn't feel any sympathy. As far as I was concerned she had it coming. And if it were up to me, she would be losing a few limps before the day was over. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my former best friend was able to do something like this to me.

"Come on, Bella." Alec said, pulling me out of my revenge- seeking thoughts. His voice was soft, but still demanding. He didn't grab me forcefully like the other one had done with Alice. He simply placed a hand on my back, guiding me down the alley.

Why was he so nice? Or was it just another ruse? To weigh me in false security? _Whatever … I have no choice but to do what he says …_

The further we went down the narrow alley, the darker it got. Suddenly the three figures in front of Alec and me vanished into thin air. There was brick wall at the end of the alley, and no doors or entryways to either side, only a dark hole in the pavement, just wide enough for one person.

"Yes, that's our way." Alec confirmed my suspicion, with obvious amusement in his voice.

_No fucking way …_ I wanted to say, but caught myself just in time. I didn't think it would be wise to antagonize him, not as long as he was this nice. _Better play along …maybe it will increase my chances of survival …_

"How …" I began, eyeing the hole with some apprehension. It was too dark to see the ground.

"I'll go down first, and then you _will_ follow. I promise I will catch you." He said, giving me an unmistakably stern look, silently telling me not to try something foolish like running away. To be honest that thought hasn't even crossed my mind. Like I had a chance of escaping anyway.

"Alright." I conceded, my voice shaking slightly.

A second later Alec was swallowed by the darkness of the hole. I didn't hear his feet meeting the ground. This fact wasn't helping my nerves.

_Oh, come on, Bella. You've jumped from cliffs this summer … how hard can this be …_

My musing was interrupted by Alec's encouraging words. "Come on. Just jump, you'll be fine."

"Well, here goes nothing …" I muttered under my breath. I could hear someone chuckle down there, but decided to ignore it. I closed my eyes and jumped. Cold, damp air swooshed by me, and before I was able to make any sound, I found myself cradled in some strong arms.

The impact wasn't quite painless, not that I'd expected anything less, what with landing on a creature made of marble. "Ouch." The word was out of my mouth, before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry." Alec muttered, helping me on my feet.

"It's okay." I assured him of my wellbeing. I knew that I would have some bruises on my arms and legs tomorrow, but I didn't blame him for causing me pain, because I knew it wasn't his intention. Just nature. And I was fine otherwise.

"Okay, Romeo, let's move it. We have a schedule to uphold." One of the other vampires grumbled. I heard another hiss and a chuckle, but couldn't make out the words. Then I heard movement, and Alec took my hand, very gently, obviously minding his strength, and pulled me down the semi dark tunnel with him.

I was grateful that he was keeping a human pace. I could barely make out any details, nor did I want to. I hated small spaces, and this tunnel just gave me the creeps. It smelled weird, sort of rotten, and it made me feel like I was walking to my doom. Alec seemed to sense my growing anxiety. Instead of comforting with words, this time he drew soothing circles with his thump on the back on my hand. I understand his choice for silent assurance. Apparently those two others had made fun of him for being so careful and considerate with me. I still wondered why he was doing that, but mostly I was glad that he acted the way he did. I suppressed a giggle, but squeezed his hand in answer.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally entered a hall. It was much lighter in here. There were three doors, plus the one entrance we've just come through. The two vampires pulled Alice along to the one on the right, while Alec guided me toward the one in the middle.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked out of sheer curiosity, not because I was worried.

Alec chuckled lightly. "Back to her cell … where else." He answered, nonchalantly. He pulled open the door and revealed what turned out to be an elevator. We stepped inside.

_A cell, what was that supposed to mean?_ I didn't voice my question though. I had a feeling all my questions would be answered in due time, and I could wait.

"And where are we going?" I voiced the only question that seemed most important to me at the moment.

Alec smiled at me, pulling the door shut and pressed the only button on the display. "I have orders to take you to meet my masters."

* * *

**A/N I hope you are not disappointed. Hopefully the next updates will not take as long as this one. But thanks for reading, and I would really appreciate your input.**


	3. We're off to see the Wizard

**A/N Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to see that so many of you are still with me. A four months break between updates won't happen again, promise!**

**Well, I guess you are all excited about the meeting between Bella and the Volturi brothers, so without any further delay, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously …_

_Alec smiled at me, pulling the door shut and pressed the only button on the display. "I have orders to take you to meet my masters."_

* * *

Chapter 3 We're off to see the Wizard

His smile seemed to be genuine, but there was something in his tone of voice, a small tinge of naughtiness, setting off the warning bells in my head. Maybe he was just messing with me … the whole time … playing the nice vampire when he and his master had some sort of hidden agenda for me from the very beginning.

_His masters …_

Of course I remembered the day Edward has showed me the picture in Carlisle's office. How could I forget? It was the first time I've met the entire Cullen clan, my initiation of sorts, and one of the happiest days in my life. _Good old times …_

The picture portrayed three ancient vampires, brothers of sorts. If they were brothers by blood or only by venom, I did not know. But I knew that their names were Aro, Marcus and Caius. Since Carlisle hasn't changed, I assumed they wouldn't have either. At least I would be in some way prepared for this meeting, Alec was speaking of. I knew what they looked like. Well, that was better than nothing.

Odd, as it might sound, I was a little excited to meet them in person. I had so many questions. Edward hasn't told me much about them. I was sure that he knew more than he let on, but as always he'd kept me in the dark … for my own good. At the time I had been too shy to ask for further information. The only thing he has told me was that they were something like the royal family in the vampire world, some sort of government body. They made the rules, to with every vampire had to abide.

Suddenly I tensed, the seriousness of the situation finally catching up with me.

The Cullens had broken the one and only relevant law there was in the vampire world. They had revealed their secret to a human, to me. I would disagree on that matter, but I knew the circumstances probably wouldn't make any difference to _them_. Even though it was in fact my persistence to uncover the truth about Edward and his family that put me and them in this situation, I knew that in the end it wouldn't change anything. I was just a human who knew too much, and thereby I was a danger.

"There is no need to be nervous, Bella." Alec said. His voice was even and calm.

"If you say so …" I muttered, staring at the ground. His words didn't help to ease my mind. Somehow, I was convinced I wouldn't leave this place alive. I fought against the tears that threatened to escape. I thought about my father, how devastated he would be if I didn't return. Jacob knew the truth, but he was bound by the treaty and the laws of his tribe. He wouldn't be able to tell my father anything.

_Maybe … just maybe they will allow me some final wish before I die … _

Fortunately, the elevator ride was short. The door opened automatically this time.

I followed Alec into a great open hall. It reminded me of a museum hall. The ceiling was very high. But even though, it was much warmer here, for which I was glad. I hadn't really noticed it before, but I was a little cold.

We walked over to what looked like the reception area. Behind the desk sat a woman with dark hair. She looked up when she heard our arrival. Although she was probably one of most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life, I knew at once that she was human, like me.

"Gianna." Alec greeted her, curtly.

"Alec." She replied. Her eyes glanced from him to me. "Hello. You must be Isabella. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." I replied awkwardly, still a little puzzled by the fact that a human was working for vampires. _So there _are_ loopholes in their law … maybe … Arghhh, don't get your hopes up …_

I noticed Alec chuckle beside me, but I ignored him. My eyes never left Gianna. She smiled at me kindly, and then returned her gaze back to Alec.

"They are waiting." She said, gesturing to a heavy wooden door at the other end of the hall. Alec only nodded in response, and immediately grabbed my hand, pulling me with him down the hallway. My heart rate began to speed up. I was nervous.

Alec let go of my hand, when we reached the door. Without knocking, he pushed the door open, revealing a semi-dark, but very large room. "After you, Bella."

I took cautious steps. The first thing I noticed in here was the faint smell of blood. My stomach heaved at the thought of countless humans dying in here, only serving to satisfy the nutritional need of theses vampires. Well I shouldn't have expected anything less, because I doubted that they had a dining room for that.

There were three high chairs at the far end of the room. Each occupied by one of the three ancient vampires, I've seen once on Carlisle's painting. They were waiting, more or less patiently, for me to come closer. I heard Alec close the heavy door behind me, and taking some steps into the room. But he seemed to keep his distance. There was no one else in here. Just me and the four vampires.

"Our guest of honor has finally arrived." The dark-haired one, sitting in the middle, clapped his hands in utter delight. I quickly swallowed the giggle that threatened to escape my lips. For his age he acted like a child.

"Welcome to Volterra, Isabella." He stepped forward, cautiously minding his speed though, like he was afraid to startle me. "I'm Aro." He extended his hand, and I took it without reservation. His skin wasn't as smooth as I expected it to be, more brittle. But I knew my dull human senses played a trick on me. He was probably just as strong if not stronger than every other vampire I've met. _Looks can be deceiving …_

"Interesting … so very interesting." He murmured. He let go of my hand, but kept watching me. I didn't dare to make a move. He wasn't dazzling me, like Edward had done so many times, but there was a certain aura that captivated me. Or maybe I was just too afraid.

"What?" The blonde one asked. He sounded annoyed, and actually looked like that, too.

"My dear Caius, please mind your manner in the presence of our guest." He chided his brother, winking at me. "As suspected my power doesn't work on her either." He finally answered. It was hard to tell if he was disappointed, mad or intrigued. Probably all of the above. "Just like Edward … her mind is a mystery to me, too." He made his way back to his seat, leaving me standing in front of them.

"Edward is he here?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

Aro seemed to be more charmed than angry by my input. "Oh, yes. They are all here."

"There are? Oh right, I forgot. Locked up in a cell, down in the basement." I grumbled the last part, but of course they all heard me just fine. _Stupid super hearing vampires …_

A roar of laughter went through the room, echoing from the high ceiling. Both Aro and Caius were laughing full heartedly, and even Marcus had a slight smirk on his face. I was more than surprised to see all of them act this way. And to be honest, a little annoyed.

"This isn't a movie, my dear. Who put such a stupid idea in your head?"

I glared at Alec, who was standing to my right. He was still chuckling, avoiding my gaze.

"Ah, Alec, what have you told her?" Aro reprimanded him, teasingly though. He shook his head, still slightly laughing. Then he turned his red eyes back to me. He demeanor changed from amusement to seriousness in a blink of an eye.

"Do you wish to see them, before we finally make the verdict?"

* * *

**A/N What will the verdict be? And how will the final visit with the family go?**


	4. What, no flying carpet available?

**A/N I know, I know … it took me a little longer than originally planned to give you another update. But at least it's not another **_**four**_** months … not quite anyway. I'll try to do better in the future, promise. As always thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Without any further delay, I give you the next installment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously …_

"_Do you wish to see them, before we finally make the verdict?"_

* * *

Chapter 4 What, no flying carpet available? 

I was momentarily stunned. Was his offer for real? It sounded genuine enough. But even if it was, what would I gain from seeing the Cullens one last time? Did I even want to know why Alice had lured me here under false pretenses? Did I want to know who else was involved in this treachery? There was only one correct answer.

"Yes, I think I would like that." I finally answered his question. _Even if it's the last thing I'll do_, I added in my mind. I might not be dead yet, but at this point … considering my whereabouts and my company … I was sure it was just a matter of time. I was certain that they would kill me, sooner or later. Or maybe, just maybe they would change me. But one way or the other, I knew I wouldn't leave this place alive, at least not as a human.

It was hard to believe. Only a couple of months ago, I'd wanted nothing more than to become a vampire. And I had a good reason back then. I had been in love with Edward, and had planned to spend eternity with him. At the time it was the only logical decision. Edward would forever be seventeen, never changing, never aging, while I was doomed to wither and die. I had been willing to give up everything … everything human that was … my family, my friends, the opportunity to have kids, all of it … for him.

But now things have changed, one hundred eighty. I had no reason whatsoever to join Edward in immortality, not anymore. He'd left me, breaking my heart when he'd told me that he didn't love me. It took me quite some time to get over his rejection, to find my way back. But I'd muddled through, finding a reason to live again. And I had found love again, even if it was only in the form of friendship. Jacob had become my sun, my rock, a true friend.

Along with the other members of his pack he gave me back my family, easily replacing the one I'd lost.

Of course, the way Edward had broken up with me had hurt me the most, but to tell the truth, the departure of his family came a close second. Leaving me without a word of farewell truly upset me.

I owed them nothing, but they at least owed me an explanation.

Aro watched me very closely. His piercing gaze was a little unnerving, like he was trying very hard to get a read on my thoughts after all. I took solace in the fact that it was … taking his earlier reaction into account … impossible. But even so, he seemed to get at least some answers by reading my facial expression. _Open book … remember …_

"Very well …" He nodded his approval, giving me a warm almost tender smile. He couldn't feel sympathy for my situation, could he? My eyes were probably just playing a trick on me. As far as I was concerned, he was just granting me my dying wish.

Aro turned his attention to my shadowing vampire. "Alec, please show our guest to her room. I'm sure she wants the opportunity to freshen up a bit. And make sure she gets something to eat as well." My stomach reacted to his statement, grumbling in agreement, not loud enough, but still.

"Yes, Master." Alec replied. I could hear amusement in his voice. _Stupid vampire hearing …_

With all the stress, of course I hadn't noticed before how famished I really was. The last time I ate something was on the plane. I really could use a little snack … _or a final meal … morbid much?_

"Good, that's settled then." Aro clapped his hands again, turning around to join his brothers. They had been watching our interaction with great interest, but neither one of them had voiced their opinion on the matter. It was clear that Aro was in charge. He sat back on his throne chair, waving his hand in dismissal. "That's all for now. Off you go. We have another important business to attend to right now." I got the distinct impression that he was speaking in code.

Alec took my hand, pulling me with him to the exit. He seemed to be quite in a hurry to get me out of the room.

_What's going on?_

* * *

Alec POV

We were sprinting down the hallway leading to the private quarters, at human speed, I might add, but it still seemed to be too fast for her. Bella did her best to keep up with me, but she managed to trip more than once. I finally had enough and swept her into my arms.

"Hey …" She squeaked in surprise, clearly startled by my sudden action.

I silenced her with a look, and she seemed to get the massage, simply staring back at me with her beautiful brown eyes. _She trusts me. How oddly comforting … _

I was more than a little surprised that she didn't try to free herself from my hold, but then again, it would have been pointless. I understood her confusion, but right here and now was not the time to explain my actions. All she needed to know was that I didn't mean her any harm.

I had a mission to fulfill … to get her as far away from the throne room, before she would figure out that there was no important business my Masters needed attending to, as Aro had put it so eloquently. Well there was, but not the kind Bella probably thought of.

Heidi was due to return at any moment, bringing fresh sustenance with her. And I didn't want Bella to witness any of it, and apparently neither did Aro, which was why he secretly told me to get her out of there, before Heidi would arrive with the food.

As far as I was concerned the human had been through a lot as it was. And considering what was still ahead of her on today's schedule she really needed a breather.

With her in my arms I was finally able to move much faster. I rushed through the halls of the castle, flitting up the stairs to the upper level. Only seconds later I came to a halt in front of the room that had been prepared for her arrival days ago. I sat her back on her feet, very gently, but still keeping my hands on her slim waist to steady her. She was a little wobbly.

"What was that all about?" She demanded, desperately trying to maintain her bravado while catching her breath and calming herself. It was adorable. I smirked.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." I replied, pushing open the door to her room. "After you." I invited her to go in first. She actually dared to scowl at me, but I held her gaze evenly, not saying another word. When she finally realized I wouldn't give into her interrogation techniques, she huffed and did what I'd ask. She pushed past me and went inside the room.

"Wow," She breathed, as she took in the interior of the room. She clearly liked what she saw. The room was big, bigger than most of the private quarters of the guard. The centerpiece was a huge four-poster bed, housing mountains of cushions. It really looked quite inviting … not for sleeping but for other purposes.

I smiled to myself. "The bathroom is through there," I motioned to the second door on the right, "You will find everything I'll need in the cabin under the sink … fresh towels, soap, shampoo, a toothbrush … And in here," I walked over to the other door, tapping lightly on it, "I'm sure you will find some clean clothes that will fit you."

I studied her expression for a second. She clearly hadn't been expecting that kind of comfort. Apparently she still thought of herself as a prisoner, not a guest. _Silly girl, you are highly mistaken._ I shook my head.

"Well, I leave you to it then. I'll be right outside, in case you need anything." I said, slipping out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"Fine." I heard her muttering loud and clear, even through the thickness of the door.

I leaned casually against the wall, listening to her moving around the room, probably examining everything closely now that she was alone, and maybe even looking for a way to escape. But the only way in or out of the room was through the door, the one I was currently guarding.

I was here for two reasons. To keep an eye on her of course, but most of all to make sure that no one tried to lay a hand … or a set of teeth … on her.

I still had no idea why Aro had chosen _me_ for this job. Of course I hadn't been worried about the first part of my assignment. Capturing a human was hardly a challenge for someone like me. But what I had been worried about was the other part of my task … protecting her.

True, as one of the oldest vampires around here I was very skilled warrior. And usually, I was very good at controlling my bloodlust, but there had been rare occasions when I hadn't been able to restrain myself. And considering it had been over two weeks since the last time I'd fed of a human, he was taking quite the risk assigning me with this precise task.

Aro couldn't have known beforehand that the scent of Bella's blood wouldn't do anything to me. He couldn't have known that I would feel overly protective of her the second I laid my eyes on her. Or could he?

* * *

**A/N Well?**


	5. Poisoned apples, comb or belt

**A/N Thanks for your reviews and your seemingly endless patience. And look at that, another new chapter and so soon. Well I like to keep my promises; at least I try very, very hard … **

**I guess many of you are quite confused after last chapter. Yes, this is still going to be a Jasper/Bella story, but that doesn't mean that there won't be others trying to express some romantic (or sexual) interest in our favorite human … some with success, others not so much.**

**But that's all I'm going to say for now. On with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Poisoned apples, comb or belt

Alec POV

The longer I stood in the hallway, waiting for Bella to get finished with her shower and redressing, the antsier I got. My thirst was still manageable but got harder to ignore the familiar burning sensation in my throat with each passing second. And the knowledge that there were currently humans brought to the castle, to serve one purpose, and one purpose only, to provide sustenance for my kind … well that fact only amplified my hunger, tenfold.

But as much as I wanted I couldn't just leave my post to fetch me a little snack. I had my orders. And to this day my track record was clear. I've never disobeyed … not even once.

Instead I willed Bella to hurry up, and be done with it already. But then again I couldn't really resent her for taking her time. I was quite fond of hot, steamy showers myself.

I could picture her easily … _staying naked under the stream … the water running over her tight nipples, down her belly … and then …_ I groaned. Thinking about my charge in the shower was highly inappropriate. Sure, it helped taking my mind off one problem, my thirst for human blood, but at the same time it presented me with another, my hunger for something else entirely, human flesh.

God, I really needed to get laid. It has been far too long. And she wouldn't be the first human I'd bedded, so to speak.

_I shouldn't think about her that way._ I berated myself. Bella was my assignment and I was a professional.

But here I was, standing in the empty hallway lusting after the human I had promised to protect from any harm, apparently that included my desire for her body as well.

_That's going to be hard … no pun intended …_

But who could blame me for having such naughty thoughts? She was exceptionally beautiful … for a human. And something told me that she wasn't even aware of the effect she had on the males of my kind, which made her even more appealing. She acted cautious around me, and my Masters, but she had yet shown any fear. She was so innocent, yet still so strong minded, truly out of the ordinary.

And I knew that I wasn't the only one, susceptible to her charms.

Quite obviously there was the Cullen boy. Although, I wasn't quite sure if it wasn't only the call of her blood that had drawn him to her. But then again, he could have stayed away instead of getting to know her. How was he able to resist his singer? Did he hold his breath the entire time? Shouldn't it be near impossible for him to withstand, given his weird choice of lifestyle? But the only one who knew every answer to my questions was Eddie-boy and of course my master.

Apart from Cullen I knew that even Felix wasn't opposed to the idea of taking Bella for a joyride either. He might have mocked me for showing sympathy for the human so openly, calling me a lovesick puppy behind her back down in the catacombs, unsuccessfully trying to get a rise out of me, but it was clear that he was just envious. Due to my assignment my chances to get to know her in _that_ way were somewhat better than his … not that it was my intention to beat him or anything.

_Not at all!_

I just hoped that he hadn't talked to my sister yet, rating me out to her. Felix's competitive behavior and teasing I could handle, but my sister's … not so much. She might not be able to use her gift against me, and vice versa, but she still had a way to get under my skin and annoy the crap out of me.

_Speak of the devil … _

I could smell and sense her approach even before I saw her coming around the corner. I braced myself.

"Hello, little brother." Jane greeted me, her eyes shining alight with the evidence of her recent feeding. She knew that I hated when she called me that, even though she was technically right. She was older than me, if only by mere minutes.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to guard the Cullens?" I snarled.

"Ah don't fret yourself. Adam is watching them as we speak, along with Felix. I'm sure they are able to handle those sorry excuses for our kind. I am here to relieve you of your duty … long enough to get downstairs and grab a little bite." She chuckled at her play of words, winking at me. My eyes wandered from her to the door of Bella's room, as I contemplated my options. But Jane wasn't any of it. "And don't start arguing. Marcus had sent me, and requested to talk to you … I wonder what he wants." She mused, staring at me. I shrugged. I had no clue, and no other choice than to answer my Master's call, even though I didn't like it.

"Can I trust you with her?" I asked, sparing her a significant look.

"Oh, aren't we a little overprotective or what?" She taunted me. I growled in response. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course you can trust me. I know what is at stakes here. She is off limits."

"Good. I'll be back soon." I moved past her, already halfway down the corridor, when the next comment out of my sister's mouth stopped me mid-stride.

"But I'm curious … do you think she is impervious to my gift as well?"

My head snapped around. "_Jane_." My warning growl left no room for interpretation.

She held her hands up in a defensive manner. "No need to worry, little brother. I was just wondering. I promise I won't let come any harm to the human."

"You'd better." I threatened, leaving my charge with my deranged sister, hoping Jane would keep her word.

* * *

Bella POV

I thought the bedroom was impressive, but it was nothing compared to the luxurious interior of the bathroom. It rivaled even the ones I'd seen at the Cullen mansion back in Forks, and that was saying something.

Sure I had expected to find a shower, but not a shower big enough for me and five other people _and_ a tub, the size of a small swimming pool.

_I want to move in here …_

I was tempted to take a long, relaxing bath, but I decided to take an extended hot shower instead. I didn't want to delay the inevitable any longer … my upcoming talk with the Cullens. My desire to get some needed answers was too great to ignore.

But right now I didn't want think about that, just enjoy a long, hot shower. I shred my clothes, pulled my hair into a bun and stepped into the huge shower stall.

I didn't know how long I was actually in there, but apparently long enough to make my skin shrivel. I had too much fun, experimenting with the various showerheads. When I finally left the shower, I felt oddly relaxed, physically at least … for the first time since Alice had come back into my life.

I quickly dried myself with a big, fluffy white towel I had found in the place under the sink, just as Alec had said. After that I wrapped the towel around my body, fastening it tightly. It was big enough to cover most of my skin. I let my hair back down, and picked up the brush. It took me some minutes to disentangle the knots in my hair, but I succeeded in the end. Then I picked up my clothes and went back into the bedroom.

I barely stepped over the threshold, when I froze on spot. There was a small, blond girl sitting on the edge of the enormous bed, twitteling her thumps. She wore the same kind of cloak as Alec. She looked like a child, reminding me of Alice. But she looked even more childlike than my former best friend, younger, physically at least, not older than seventeen. But something about her told me that she wasn't someone you'd want as your enemy.

She looked at me, greeting me with a small smile. "Hi there."

I was too shocked by her presence to respond in kind. I hadn't expected to find anyone in here since Alec had said that he would wait outside, giving me some privacy … like a true gentleman.

Did Alec know she was here? Of course, he knew. I doubted very much that anyone … human or vampire … could sneak by him unnoticed. But what was she doing here?

The girl tilted her, appraising me from top to bottom, making me feel like a piece of flesh. "So you are what all the fuss is about. Hmmm." She mumbled, but I could hear her loud and clear, and I was sure she wanted me to hear it. I didn't like the implication in her voice or her attitude.

What the hell was her damage? She should know that I didn't want to be here in the first place. My anger rose to new heights, but I did my best not letting her see that she was getting to me. I took in a deep breath.

"I'm Bella. Who are you?" I asked coolly, walking over to the bed, dropping my clothes on it.

She smiled, showing me her perfect white teeth. Was that supposed to scare me? "I'm Jane. I'm looking after you while my brother is getting some lunch." She answered more than the one question I'd voiced out loud.

It took me a few seconds to process the meaning behind her words, but the bright color of red in her eyes indicated that she must have fed very recently. I wasn't really freaked out by the fact that humans had to die in order to quench her thirst, but some of my shock must have shown on my face anyway, because Jane sniggered. I choose to ignore her laughter.

Another part of her answer had caught my attention though. "Your brother? You mean Alec is your brother?"

"Yes."

"You mean your _real_ brother?"

"Actually he is my twin. Don't tell me you don't see the resemblance." She said, acting all offended, causing me smirk. There was no true resemblance between them, aside from the fact that they were both not very tall and seemed to be of the same physical age when they had been changed.

Jane obviously didn't expect an answer from me. Instead she stood up and sauntered, well more like glided over to the walk-in closet, beginning to rummage through the various items. She finally found what she was looking for, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, along with some underwear. "Here, go back into the bathroom and get dressed. I'm sure your dinner will be here at any moment …"

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. "See?" She pushed the clothes into my waiting hands. The cold skin of her hands brushed against mine in the process, only slightly. I didn't show any reaction to the contact, being quite used to the variation in body temperature, but she on the other hand seemed to be a little startled. Or maybe disappointed? A small frown appeared on her face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. "Hurry, you don't want to your food getting cold." She made shooing gestures with her hand.

"Okay, I'm going. And thanks." I mumbled, and did what she'd said. I was pretty hungry and very curious what kind of dish they were serving me. I hoped it would be something Italian … like pasta or pizza. The odds were definitely in my favor … I was in Italy after all.

* * *

**A/N I know you guy are waiting for the Cullens. Next time, I promise …**

**So what do you think Marcus wants to discuss with Alec?**


	6. Bewitched, bothered and bewildered

**A/N Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Bewitched, bothered and bewildered

Alec POV

As weird as it might be, but leaving Bella with my sister was something I wasn't completely comfortable with. Sure I knew Jane wouldn't go against Aro's orders, but still … just her mentioning trying out her gift on the unsuspecting human girl made my stomach tighten uncomfortably.

In contrast to my own, Jane's gift was way more vicious, and maybe even more effective in battle. She was feared … and for good reason. She wasn't the best fighter, but then again she didn't need to be. With just a look she was able to bring a battalion of the strongest vampires down to their knees, having them writhing in pain and begging for mercy in no time.

Now and then she used her gift on other guard members to keep them in line during training or simply to prove her dominance. But sometimes I was sure she was only doing it for kicks. My sister was a little kinky that way, thriving on the pain she caused others.

I pushed myself forward harder, desperate to return to my post, to Bella, as fast as possible.

Was it sheer concern or something else, something more? I wasn't sure, but I knew this wasn't like me. Something was seriously off. Yes, I was loyal to the core, but whatever I was feeling now went beyond simple commitment. Maybe Felix had a point, and I was falling for this strange girl? No, no, no, that couldn't be. _I can't fall in love … especially not with a human._

But I couldn't deny the fact that I was feeling _something_ for her, from her, some kind of pull actually. She was making me feel uncomfortable and at ease at the same time, which was very odd in itself. What was she doing to me? Did she have another gift besides her alleged shielding power?

Maybe it was a good idea that Marcus wanted to speak with me. His special power to identify the strength of bonds between vampires and/or humans could come in handy here. Hopefully he would be able _and_ willing to provide me with some answers.

When I finally reached the hall leading to the throne room, I was met with the familiar strong smell of death and blood, the latter making the burn in my throat almost unbearable. The door to the room stood ajar and I could tell that family dinner time was already over. I could only sense the presence of one vampire inside, and to my relief I detected two steady heartbeats.

Driven by my thirst I pushed open the heavy door with unnecessary force, and flitted inside. Of course, I wasn't surprised to find Marcus in here, sitting on his throne, waiting patiently. But I paid him barely any attention. My main focus was on the two corpses lying in the middle of the room. Someone had been smart enough to knock them out cold without causing any damage to their bodies, in order to save them for me. Keeping them conscious wouldn't have done any good. The physical effects of shock could have killed them prematurely. And that would have been a shame, not to mention a total loss for me.

I made quick work, draining both men in mere seconds. When I was finished, I got up on my feet, kicking the lifeless bodies out of the way, as I walked closer to my master.

"Thanks for saving me some." I said, bowing my head in respect. I was in total control again, fully sated for the moment. Marcus nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't say anything. It seemed like he was waiting for me to say or do anything. So I got right to the point. "My sister told me you wanted to talk to me."

Marcus smiled, for the second time today. It was a rare sight. I couldn't quite remember the last time I'd seen him like this, and that was saying something what with my vampire memory and all that. He looked almost … happy. "Yes," he verified, "How is Miss Swan?"

"Okay, I guess. Not sure sending my sister over was such a good idea, though."

"She'll behave, if she knows what's good for her." He joked.

"Yeah, I suppose." I mumbled. Now that I'd fed, the urge to return to the human was my number one priority. Marcus observed me closely while I struggled with myself. I needed to stay until he'd dismiss me, but I really wanted to leave right away. It was a catch-22.

"You care about her." It was a statement, not a question.

"I do." I answered honestly. "She is my assignment. Aro put me in charge to take care of her, to guard her with me life. I won't fail." I vowed.

"Of course, you won't. But there is more, isn't there?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, there is." I admitted, lowering my head a bit in shame. I would be blushing if it were possible.

Marcus didn't seem to be fazed by my admission or my weird behavior. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. When he spoke again, his voice was clinical, neutral. "She draws you in, awakes feelings inside you … more than mere concern or dedication to your job. You feel attached to her, like she is a potential friend or maybe even a lover. Am I right?" His voice changed at the end. He was curious.

"How … What did you see … am I … Is she …" I stammered.

"Relax, Alec. It's not what you think. She isn't your mate or anything along that line." He assured me and I let out a breath of relief, I didn't know I was holding. He smirked. "_But_ I have seen a connection between you two, and it isn't a weak one. I'm not an empath, so I cannot tell you what she is feeling towards you. But from what I've been able to witness so far I'm pretty sure that she isn't afraid of you, at all, which is truly remarkable. She trusts you, which is a good thing, considering that you are her assigned guardian.

"You on the hand … well correct me if I'm wrong … but you seemed to be quite intrigued by her … by her strength, and of course her beauty. And it is quite obvious that you are sexually attracted to her." He gave me the opportunity to object, but I didn't, because he was dead right with assessment, and I would never lie to my Master. "You have no need to be embarrassed or anything. No one is judging you. You aren't the only one, who has fallen under her spell, so to speak. Aro had suspected something amiss during his interrogation with Carlisle's coven."

"You don't think she might be a succubus?" I asked, fearing that I might be on to something. It would certainly explain a lot, but it would make my job much more difficult if not impossible.

Marcus snorted. "No, of course not. You would be able to smell that, even now when she is still human. And we would have hardly assigned a male for the task of protecting her, if that were the case, now would we? No, what I'd meant to say is that every member of the Cullen coven has some kind of bond with her … they see her either as a friend, a sister or a daughter … and in Edward's case as some sort of object of possession, probably because she is his singer.

"Anyhow … my brother seemed to agree with me that Isabella has some kind of natural ability to attract people. We both believe that it isn't another latent power, just part of who she is. But will know more when Eleazar gets his chance to take a look at her. He and the others will be back soon from their hunt. Until then I suggest you keep yourself in check around her." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, straightening my back. "No problem … it's not like I want to jump her all the time … it's just … never mind. I'm good."

"I know. She is truly exceptional … in more ways than one." He mused, making me wonder if he did have some sort of bond with her as well. Of course I didn't ask. That would be out off line. Marcus stood up, walking down the three steps, glancing at the two corpses with disgust. They had already started to smell of decay. Then he looked back at me. "Well, I guess we are finished here. I said my piece and you have your answers. Now get back to Isabella. You need to accompany her down to the Cullens right away. Stay with her. I'm sure she will need someone to lean on. I'll let you know when we are ready to meet here again. All of us."

"Yes, Master." I bowed, more than ready to leave. But then a thought popped into my mind. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure." He allowed.

I chose my words very carefully. "Maybe it would be best if we relocate the meeting into one of the other chambers. Bella seems to be a little queasy around blood." I said, glancing around the room. Most of us were well-mannered eaters, but some not so much. There were blood stains everywhere, the only remaining evidence apart from the two dead males to what had occurred here not long ago.

Marcus smiled. "That won't be necessary. A cleaning crew is on its way to scrub this room … very thoroughly. Aro has informed me of her 'problem' already … but good thinking on your part. Shows how much you care about her wellbeing." He laughed at my scowl. "Okay enough with stalling, Alec. You and Jane need to relieve Adam from his duty, ASAP. You know he gets drained pretty fast and he's on it for quite some time."

I nodded. "I'm on it, Master." Then I turned my back on him and hurried back to Bella's room.

* * *

Bella POV

The clothes fit perfectly. I wasn't really surprised by that fact, not with what I knew about Aro's gift by now. Quite obviously it gave him much more insight into the mind of others than Edward's did, providing him with all kinds of information, even insignificant ones like my dress size. But I was very glad that they had gotten me clothes I really liked instead of those ugly frilly dresses Alice used to talk me into wearing.

As soon as I was finished getting dressed, I returned back to the bedroom to find the table near the window loaded with several dishes. I inhaled deeply. The smell of the food was mouthwatering and my stomach growled loudly in response. Ignoring Jane's sniggering, I went over to the table and I sat down in the chair. I picked up the fork and dug right in. Everything was delicious, from the variety of antipasti to the three different dishes of pasta. Of course, it was way too much for one person to finish off, but I made sure to try a bit of everything.

Being completely otherwise occupied I failed to notice that the little female vampire had moved from her spot on the bed to the window right behind me. Only the sound of the curtains being moved announced how close she was. I was a little startled by her rush movement, of course, but I wasn't concerned by her closeness. She could have hurt me by now, if that was what she wanted.

"Do you mind if I open up a window? The stench of your food really makes me nauseous." She complained, wrinkling her nose.

I shook my head, quickly swallowing my last bite, before answering. "No, go ahead. I don't mind. I know how much you guys hate the smell of human food … even though I don't see eye to eye with you right now. This is really, really good." I moaned in appreciation, taking another bite of the pesto.

"I'll make sure to tell the cook." She replied grumpily, opening the window wide and taking in several deep breaths. I chuckled.

"What's so funny, _human_?" She sneered, returning back to her post on the bed.

"Oh, nothing … you just look like you are going to throw up, that's all." My whole body shook with laughter. I just couldn't help myself. The sight of a powerful, immortal being like her looking sick was pretty hilarious … at least to me. But maybe the stress of the situation finally caught up with me and I was losing mind along with what's left of my sense of self-preservation, who knew. Instead of doing something severe, like she probably wanted to, Jane just kept staring at me. _If looks could kill …_

Before I was able to put another foot into my mouth, the door opened and Alec entered the room. His bright red eyes went straight to mine, and he smiled tenderly.

"Finally." Jane exclaimed in a mixture of enthusiasm and relief, throwing her hands up and getting on her feet. "Can we go now?"

Alec gave his sister a reproachful look. "Sure. Bella, are you finished eating?" He asked me politely.

"Yes, I'm full. Everything was great."

"Okay, that's good. Then let's get this show on road, then, shall we?" Alec held out his hand and I took it without reservation. I could hear a retching sound coming from his sister, but chose to ignore it. Alec apparently couldn't. He hissed, loudly and menacingly.

Jane just flipped him off and left the room. Alec and I followed her immediately.

As far as I could tell we were taking a different road this time, one leading into another section of the castle, two floors down. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. My mind was busy conjuring up scenarios of the imminent reunion with my former family, one worse than the other. I wasn't scared, but very nervous. Alec didn't try to console me with words, but kept drawing soothing circles with his thump on the back of my hand, while leading me along the way.

Finally we came to a halt before a similar door like the one leading to my room. Jane opened it without knocking first, and went right inside.

I took on final deep breath and followed her lead, with Alec by my side.

When I took in the room, I was surprised, and to be honest a little disappointed. I'd still expected to find myself in a cold, empty prison cell, not in a room with several pieces of luxurious furniture and beautiful art on the wall. This wasn't what I'd hoped to find. This wasn't a holding cell; this was a fucking five-star hotel room.

And there they were. Carlisle and Esme both sat side by side at the huge table in the center of the room. Edward sat at Carlisle's right side and next to him a strawberry blond female I hadn't seen before. Alice sat on Esme's other side. She was the only one avoiding my gaze. The rest of them had their eyes fixated on me, but they didn't make a move to approach me. They just set there like marble stone figures, staring and gaping. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight for me. I had seen how immobile they could be countless times. But somehow I got the impression that they wanted to move but for some unknown reason couldn't.

I shrugged this thought off, letting my eyes wander to the far corner of the room. On a cozy looking couch sat Emmett, holding Rosalie in his arms. He smiled at me when our eyes met. I offered him a tentative smile back.

"Yep, gotcha. You've lost this one, buddy." A familiar voice cheered. It was coming from behind me. I turned around. One of the heavily built vampires who had taken Alice into custody earlier today sat on the floor in front of a TV. Next to him sat a man with short brown hair. He was the complete opposite. He was very thin and a few inches short, but I estimated they were both not older than twenty … physically speaking.

Quite obviously they had been playing some sort of video game to pass the time, and apparently the big one had won the last. In this moment he kinda reminded me of Emmett, with this gleeful look of victory on his face. The thin man put his controller down and gave me a curious look. The other one winked at me.

But for the moment I chose to ignore both of them and took another look around the room. Something was missing … or rather someone.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked nobody in particular.

* * *

**A/N Good question! Any thoughts?**


	7. Sleeping beauties

**A/N so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter, I am honored. Sorry I didn't answer many of them, as usual (bad me), but I read them all and truly, truly appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Special thanks to **_**VampireInDisguise**_** *winks, then pouts*, you don't really hate me, do you? For a second there I'd actually considered changing my penname to 'cliffy monster', such a fitting name. Don't you agree, **_**tiffaninichole**_**? Still got some hair left, sweetie?**

**Anyhow … on with the show.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 Sleeping beauties

Bella POV

Alice's head snapped up, but she stayed in her seat, against her will, or so I gathered.

"Why do you care?" She sneered, glaring at me. Her eyes were pitch-black from what I hoped was only anger and not hunger. Either way, it was the first time I was scared of the little vampire who used to call herself my best friend. I've never seen her like this before … all feral and dangerous, ready to strike.

Her beautiful face was contorted in fury … and something I interpreted as antipathy. What had happened to her, to us, to our friendship?

One thing was for sure. This girl, this vampire wasn't my friend, not anymore, not after everything she had done. Yes, only two days ago things had been different. I had been ready to forgive her (and the rest of her family for that matter) for leaving me behind all those months ago, just because I was so damn happy to have her back in my life. And of course I hadn't needed to think twice, when she'd asked me to go with her to Italy in order to save her brother and my first love from doing something stupid, because despite the heartbreak he'd inflicted I'd still cared about him. I'd trusted Alice and she had taken advantage of me and my good heart, luring me here to my certain death under false pretenses. She had betrayed me and that was something I simply couldn't overlook.

As far as I was concerned … Alice and I … we were done.

But why was she mad at me, when I should be the one ripping her spiky hair out … slowly one by one? Quite obviously Edward along with the rest of her family (minus Jasper) was doing just fine, sitting here together in this great room, completely safe and sound.

Well sort of, they didn't seem to be tremendously happy to be here, but at least I couldn't spot any injuries on them. They were just as perfect and beautiful as I remembered them. And even if there was something wrong with them, why should I care any longer?

"This all your fault, you stupid, worthless b …" Alice didn't finish her sentence, although it was pretty clear what she'd wanted to say.

_Bitch … yeah … right back at you …_

All of a sudden she froze, from top to bottom, like someone who had just taken a good look into Medusa's eyes, with her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes narrowed.

She looked ridiculous. I heard someone snigger and I would have laughed too, but for the moment I was simply too stunned.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Sure I've seen them unmoving before, but this time it seemed involuntary. Someone was doing this to her, prevented her from speaking, from moving … but not just her, all of the Cullens actually, including the strange woman next to Edward, were frozen stiff. For the most part … their eyes were moving, but their tongues seemed to be tied. I could see the struggle in their eyes. They clearly wanted to move, but simply couldn't.

_Curious … and kinda fascinating … _

It seemed to be working rather selectively though. Only the Cullens and the pretty blond next to Edward seemed to be affected. I was still able to move all my toes and fingers. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Alec smirking at me, as I checked the mobility of my extremities. And I thought I was being inconspicuous, but nothing gets by those vampires.

Jane strolled over to the couch, and sat down next to Emmett and Rose. I couldn't quite interpret her expression. But she seemed rather bored.

"Cool, isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice from behind me startled me out of my musing and observation. I sprung around, only to find myself trapped in the gaze of the strange thin vampire. The color of his eyes was closer to black than red, reminding me of the burgundy wine.

_Danger, Will Robinson …_

The tall vampire who had been playing video games with the burly one when I'd entered the room was now standing a few feet away from me. He was as beautiful as any other vampire I've met so far, but somehow he seemed to be more fragile. He was very thin, looking almost starved. And the color of his eyes warned me that he might be indeed a little thirsty.

But just as Alec or Aro, I felt that he didn't mean me any harm. Should I trust my feelings, or He kept his distance, but gave me a quick once-over-glance, ending at my eyes. He smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Miss Isabella, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. His voice was smooth, but it had a certain edge to it. I liked it. This little imperfection made him seem more ordinary, not as otherworldly perfect. He had no accent, making it hard for me to pinpoint his origin. Maybe he was European, but he could as easily be from the States like me.

He shot a fleeting look over my shoulder, before looking back at me. "I could say that I'm sorry about cutting your little conversation short with the gnome over there, but that would be a lie. I really can't stand her voice. Makes my toenails curl and my stomach lurch. And it didn't look like she was going to answer your question anyway, so …" He trailed off, shrugging.

I was too overwhelmed by all this information to laugh at his words, or the mirth in his voice.

"So you are doing this?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but still seeking confirmation.

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled, adding with a wink and a fake whisper, "… and you're welcome."

This time I cracked, sniggering at his antics, and his facial expression. And I was sort of grateful. Seeing Alice incapacitated like this was very funny, and utterly satisfying. Too bad I wasn't able to put her in her place myself. That would have been even more enjoyable.

_Maybe someday … no don't get your hopes up …_

Before I could get lost in my thoughts completely, Alec grabbed my hand again, for the first time since we've entered the room. Then he pulled me closer to his side. Not that I minded the intimacy, the skin on skin contact, actually I did like it a lot more than I probably should have. But hey, who could blame me? After all I was a teenager with raging hormones, and it's been a while since anybody has made feel this way … and he was kinda cute … and …

_Oh no I don't like where this is going … focus, Bella, you need to focus … I'm so glad Jasper isn't here … _

Even though no one has confirmed it yet, I knew by now that Alec was acting as my bodyguard … bodyguard, not jealous boyfriend. We weren't an item, not in the romantic kind of way. I really wanted to believe that it was just my imagination running wild under all this pressure, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was acting a little territorial.

"Bella meet Adam, also known as 'Freeze'. And of course you've already met Felix." His introduction was short and very formal … sort of like girlfriend meets boyfriend's best buddies … kinda awkward.

Whatever … at least his overprotective behavior was sending a clear message. I was off limits … in more ways than one.

But apparently the big one didn't get the memo.

"Howdy, sweetness." He drawled, stepping around Adam, but still keeping his distance. Although his eyes were bright red, like Alec's or Jane's, indicating that he had fed just as recently, he looked at me like I was something to eat. Like desert maybe … or something else.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled. Lame, but I didn't know what else to say. But at least I was polite and … well partially honest. Adam seemed to be a nice guy, but this Felix character was giving me the creeps. Although his physique reminded me of Emmett, they were nothing alike. To Emmett I was a sister, but the twinkle in Felix's eyes told me that he was interested in something else … something more …

_Oh God, I hope I'm wrong … because this would be just … Yuk …_

"Likewise." Adam replied cheerfully. It looked as if he wanted to step closer, maybe even taking my hand and laying a kiss on it. He seemed like the type. But he stayed put and looked at Alec instead. "Cutting off my sense of smell upon your arrival was a wise step, Alec, but I can still hear her blood pumping through her veins. Unless you're going to cut off the rest of my senses, I think I'll better take my leave, before I do something I will most certainly regret."

I wasn't the tiniest bit alarmed by Adam's words. I found his bluntness rather refreshing. But my protector wasn't taking any risks, shifting his position so that I was slightly behind him. "Yeah, I think that is a good idea." Alec said, a bit strained.

"Isabella, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I sincerely hope that we will have more time later to get to know each other better. Come on, Felix. With any luck there is still some AB negative in the fridge. I'm famished. I'm sure Alec and Jane can handle it from here." Adam spared me a last look, and then he and Felix left the room.

I looked straight at Alec, cocking an eyebrow. "You keep blood in the fridge?"

"Only for Adam." Alec explained, with a sour look on his face. Cold blood, that couldn't taste very good. But I wasn't a vampire, and not very fond of blood in general, so what did I know. To each his own, and all that … "His power is very draining … for a better lack of terms. He needs to feed more frequently, especially when he is using his gift on so many people." He gestured to Alice and the rest of her family.

I followed his gaze. "What's going to happen to them now that he'd left?" I asked, not truly worried, just wondering.

"Oh, don't worry. The effect of his power will wear off in a few minutes … although it might take a little longer for the fortune-teller to unfreeze, since he'd put the whole whammy on her, but I think that might actually be for the best, don't you agree?" He raised his left eyebrow, smirking. This time I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud, grabbing his forearm to hold myself upright. It took me a few seconds to collect myself.

"Come on." Alec guided me to the table, pulling out a chair like a gentleman. I sat down, still chuckling slightly. Alec took a seat right next to me.

"Can she still hear us?" I whispered, glanced at the Alice statue.

"Of course, she can." Jane groaned from the other side of the room, rolling her eyes. Maybe it was a stupid question, but what did I know how Adam's power worked. "They are just immobile, not deaf or blind. That would be my brother's MO." She smirked at Alec, who didn't seem to be very thrilled that his sister had outed him, so to speak. But she had just confirmed something that I'd figured out all by myself. Adam's words had laid the groundwork. I might be just a human, but I wasn't dumb … or deaf. If anything, I might be a little too perceptive for my own good.

I wasn't really surprised that Alec did have a special power, and not just any power, an offensive one. It did make sense, though. Aro wouldn't put someone in charge of guarding me who had nothing but the usual vampire skills, like strength and speed to rely on. I was wondering if every vampire here possessed some sort of special gift. Probably the majority of them did.

"So, what is it exactly that you can do?" I asked, intrigued, and actually happy to have something to pass the time until the Cullens were able to answer my questions.

"I can cut of other people's senses … hearing, smell, sight … et cetera. It works on vampires as well as humans." His answer sounded very mechanical, like reading the instruction manual to a microwave. I couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't want me to know about his special ability. But why?

"That's impressive. Does it work on me?" I pressed, not truly interested in experiencing his gift, but rather curious if I was immune to his power as well.

"I haven't tried." He answered, avoiding my gaze.

"Why not?"

His eyes snapped back to mine, glowing with … _resentment_. What the hell? "Why should I? You are no threat to me." He snarled.

I recoiled from the menace in his voice. He was mad, and I had no clue why. Even with the whole curiosity kills the cat thing, I didn't back down. "True … but I'm still curious. Unless … well … it doesn't hurt, does it?" I hadn't considered that possibility before.

Jane answered my question with a snort. "No, experiencing his gift might be uncomfortable, mostly confusing and disorienting, but certainly not painful. Causing pain is my department." She declared, way too smugly for my taste. I might have been a little curious to experience Alec's gift, but seeing his sister's expression, and hearing the glee in her voice, I certainly didn't want to know what hers would feel like. Somehow I was sure she did get off, causing other people pain.

"Well … never mind. Forget I asked." I waved my hand dismissively.

Jane sniggered. "Don't tell me you are scared all of the sudden?" She taunted me.

Maybe I did have a death wish after all, but it was probably just my masochistic side, that took the bait. "Well okay then … bring it on." I challenged her. I was surprised how steady my voice was, despite my level of distress. She smirked at me, and I braced myself for whatever as to come.

"No." Alec roared. In a flash he was one his feet, ready to attack his sister. I reached out, placing me hand on his arm. He didn't shake it off, but didn't acknowledge it either, keeping his eyes on his sister. He was pissed.

Jane held her hands up in a defense way. "Relax, dear brother … I'm not going to do anything to your precious charge." Jane assured him, shaking her head. "You really need to loosen up a little. Bella is completely safe. As safe as she can be amongst vampires, that is. And just so you know, my power doesn't work on her, and I'm sure yours won't either." Was it just me or did she sound a little miffed?

"You …" Alec began, but Jane cut him off. "Yes, I disregarded your and Aro's command. So, sue me." She huffed, mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. But whatever it was it seemed to appease Alec, who let out a breath of relief, retaking his seat beside me. "We will talk about this later. For now, I think we have other important things to discuss … or rather you have, Bella." He looked at me, smiling slightly, before glancing at the people sitting at the opposite side of the table.

I had been so preoccupied, what with all the information thrown at me and the tension between Alec and his sister, that I hadn't noticed that the Cullens were awake.

_Okay, time to put my game face on …_

* * *

**A/N Okay, not much happening in this chapter, but still, please tell me what you think.**


	8. Unmasking the evil witch

**A/N Thanks to all, for reading, reviewing, alerting etc. I'm always giddy hearing … er reading your responses.**

**Okay, now what you've all been waiting for … for the last seven chapters … the Talk between Bella and the Cullens. Some of your (and Bella's) questions will be answered, others … well not quite yet. I know I'm asking a lot here, but please have a little more patience, my sweeties … all in due time.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously …_

_I had been so preoccupied, what with all the information thrown at me and the tension between Alec and his sister, that I hadn't noticed that the Cullens were awake._

_Okay, time to put my game face on …_

* * *

Chapter 8 Unmasking the evil witch

Bella POV

I straightened my back. There was no way in hell I was going to show them how nervous I really was. I might not be the greatest actress in the world, but by now I knew when and how to fake things. Or at least I could try.

Once again I was glad that Jasper wasn't here. He wouldn't be that easily fooled.

Even though Jasper and I have never been very close in the past, and I practically didn't know anything about him, I still cared about him. He was part of my (former) boyfriend's family. So of course, I was worried when I didn't see him in the room.

_Alice is here, but where is Jasper? They are mates, aren't they? Doesn't that mean that they wouldn't split … no matter what?_

But then again I'd sometimes wondered what had drawn him to her in the first place. Alice was a firecracker on the loose, ninety percent of the time, probably even more. And Jasper seemed to be the complete opposite … calm, reserved, sometimes appearing almost indifferent to what was going on around him, like he didn't want to be there in the first place. Maybe it was this 'opposites attract each other thing'.

More than once I wanted to know what was going on his mind, when he was there in room with us but yet so far away. But I wasn't allowed to approach him.

"Too dangerous." Edward had warned me right from the start and of course I'd believed him. His blond brother looked, and probably was, very lethal. And apparently Jasper had agreed with his sibling, always keeping his distance. Or maybe he simply didn't care about me like the rest of his family.

Only once Jasper had shown true interest in me … or well in my wellbeing, my survival at least. A small part of me had hoped that the fateful incident with James would change things between us. The entire time we'd spent together in the hotel in Phoenix was proof … to me at least … that he was indeed capable to control his natural urges around someone like me. But things had gone back to the way they had been before as soon as we were back in Forks. Me with Edward and Alice … and Jasper alone on the other side of the room … if he was in the same room at all whenever I would come over …

_Until the day that had changed my life … in so many ways. My 18__th__ birthday … _No, now was not the right time to get all sentimental. It would ruin my poker face.

True I'd lost my first love that day, my family, and it took me a while to get over that. But I have never blamed Jasper for it, even though his slipup had played a vital role.

For some unknown reason, I still felt the strong need tell him in person that I wasn't angry with him, never have been, but unfortunately it looked like that I still wouldn't get my chance.

It was quite obvious that Alice wasn't very keen to enlighten me, but I was determined to get an answer to my previous question about Jasper's whereabouts, one way or another. I probably could just ask Alec or Aro. I was sure they would know. But I wanted to hear it from his family, the people who used to mean everything to him for so long. I really hoped he was okay. But even though I didn't know anything about him, I was pretty sure that he could take care of himself.

Well, at the very least, I was presented with the opportunity to give the rest of the family a piece of my mind for luring me here under false pretences. And maybe while I was at it, demand an explanation, why they'd left me without saying goodbye.

I placed my forearms on the plain surface of the table, entwining my hands, watching the three Cullens and the strange blonde shake off the last effects of Adam's power. Alice's recuperation, as promised, seemed to take a little longer. I wasn't sad about that, quite the contrary. Would it be too cocky to ask for Adam to come back, to keep her in that sedated condition?

_Probably. But it would be fun …_

I had to bite down hard on my lower lip, to keep myself from laughing out loud, and thankfully it worked.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, clearly worried.

"Yes." I assured him, with a smile in my voice. He frowned, apparently not completely convinced, but didn't argue. I liked that he cared. But I didn't need him to hold my hand. I was strong enough to do this on my own, mentally speaking, but certainly glad that both he and his sister had my back, just in case.

My eyes drifted over to the couch. Jane had a similar expression on her face, but I was certain she wasn't concerned about me like her brother. She seemed more like trapped between confusion and annoyance.

Not for the first time since I've entered this room, I wondered why Emmett and Rosalie sat apart from the rest of the family. Was it some kind of statement or had they simply chosen the more comfortable accommodation? The latter wouldn't make much sense, since they didn't need coziness, not like a human.

Both of them smiled at me, tentatively. I was slightly taken aback. Sure, I could understand that Emmett might be glad to see me, but Rosalie? It was a little awkward to see her show any kind of sympathy toward me, considering she'd never so much looked at me before. What happened to make the ice queen's heart melt?

For now I let it slide. I could deal only with one problem at the time. I faced my ex and his parents again.

"So, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, long time, no see. How have you been?" I asked very politely, maybe overdoing it a little.

Esme actually flinched at me words, probably hurt that I addressed them by their surname instead of using their first names like I'd used to in the past. But I couldn't care less that she was upset. I wanted to make a statement. We were not family any longer, or friends.

Carlisle on the other hand didn't show any sign of distress, at least not outwardly. "We've been good, thanks for asking." He said, in his familiar smooth way, sounding oddly detached, almost clinical. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward reacting to whatever his father was adding to his answer in his mind. _Fucking coward …_

"I'm glad to hear _that_." I replied curtly, not even trying to hide my irritation. I knew he was holding back_ something_. Before he could react, I turned my attention to his son, the golden boy of the Cullen family. "And what about you, Edward? You look well. What have you been up to? Well … apparently being easily distracted has worked into you favor. Why don't you introduce me to your new girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend." He clarified, with an odd look on his face. Was he mad at me for assuming the wrong thing? Or didn't he like my straightforwardness? Or could it actually be that he thought _he_ was too good for her?

"Oh … but she does have a name, doesn't she?" I taunted him.

"SHE is sitting right here." The strawberry blonde cut in, clearly irritated. I gave her a rueful smile, which she returned with a small one of her own. To say that I was surprised was an understatement, but I was glad that she didn't seem to be mad at me. No, it looked like her anger was solely directed at my ex. _How interesting!_

Edward, being Edward, didn't show any sign of shame or regret. Of course, it was too much to ask, for him to grow up and realize that he did something wrong. He completely ignored Tanya's reaction, and simply kept staring at me. I hold his gaze, daring him with my eyes to say something. Then all of a sudden he turned his head, glaring at the blonde woman sitting next to him. Did he actually wince? Sounded like it. Whatever she let him know via his gift clearly wasn't something he'd expected or liked to hear. She didn't pay him any attention, though.

"Hello Bella, I'm Tanya Denali. It's nice to finally meet you." The blonde said, smirking. _I think I'm going to like her._

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Tanya … well as nice as it can be, considering the circumstances." I amended. She nodded solemnly. "Anyhow … Denali? Oh, you are from that Alaska coven I've heard about." Her golden eyes twinkled.

"Yes. You will have the chance to meet the rest of my family later. They are out hunting."

"Lucky them." Emmett chimed in, sulking.

I frowned. What the hell did that mean?

"They are not allowed to leave the castle, not until the final verdict." Alec explained. "Well, every member of the Cullen clan, that is. Tanya decided to stay behind."

"But how …"

"How do they get their nourishment, you mean? Well, since they don't want to share with us … for reasons that are beyond me, they have to be content with bags of cold pig's blood for now." My guardian said, making a gagging sound. He wasn't the only one.

"Ew, that doesn't sound very appetizing." I commented dryly. Though the thought of drinking blood wasn't appealing to me to begin with, I could imagine, drinking it cold, must be utterly dreadful. Not to mention, it went against their nature. Hunting their prey, human or animal, was an essential part of being a vampire.

"Believe me, it isn't." Emmett moaned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I mumbled, meaning it … sort of. They were here against their will, not allowed to leave, and forced to eat cold blood. As far as I was concerned that was punishment enough. Though I wouldn't mind to see Alice in shackles, and maybe dressed in one of those awful orange jumpsuits. That would make my day.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, my dear." Esme said, speaking up for the first time. "It is us who need to apologize."

_Now we're getting somewhere …_ I thought, leaning back in my seat waiting for her to continue. Unfortunately she didn't get the chance, because Alice finally woke up. _What a pity …_

"Like hell we are." The little menace snorted, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Watch your language!" Esme admonished, giving her daughter the kind of disapproving look only a mother could.

"But it's all her fault." The little pixie exclaimed, not even considering backing off. Truth be told, I wasn't surprised that she would blame me, not after everything I've witnessed so far, but that didn't mean I would let her get away with it.

"Do tell, how is it my fault?" I goaded her.

"It's simple. You should have listened to Edward when he'd told you to stay away from him. You don't belong in our world. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess." Alice snapped.

"That's rich coming from the person who literally pushed Edward into her arms." Rosalie argued heatedly from the other side of the room. Emmett kept a tight hold on her, clearly trying to prevent bloodshed. Too bad, I wouldn't mind seeing her get bitch slapped. I would do it myself, but I wasn't dumb enough to risk injuring myself. It wouldn't be worth it.

_Maybe I could ask Jane to use her power … getting off topic here … but I'll keep it in mind, for future reverences …_

"I've clearly made a mistake." Alice conceded. The statement wasn't a heartfelt confession. It sounded more like a convenient excuse. _What a bitch …_

I didn't know why, but somehow I expected Edward to say something, anything but he stayed silent. He simply sat there, listening and massaging his temples. He was obviously suffering, like he was fighting off a headache. Well, it served him right, because it certainly looked like he did agree with his sister.

_No real surprise there …_

I shook my head sadly. Everything has been one big hoax … Alice's friendship, Edward's love … although that one I already knew. I wasn't sure about the rest of the family. Carlisle seemed to side with Alice and Edward, and Esme was obviously torn. So far Emmett and, surprisingly, Rosalie were the only ones who felt bad about my, er, our situation. And there was also Tanya. Although we didn't know each other, at all, she seemed to be on my side. At least that was my impression. I was no empath, after all.

"Well, it's a little too late now." Rosalie scowled. "The damage is done. And since we _all_ have played our part, we _all_ have to deal with the consequences. That's why we're here, isn't it? So suck it up, and stop blaming everyone else but yourself." I stared at the blonde in admiration. Her zest and her willingness to step in for me were staggering, but she wasn't finished with her rant. "Do you think Bella wants to be here? I doubt that very much. For God's sake this place is crawling with drinking vampires. You know what this means. She won't be leaving this place alive. So for once show a little backbone and tell Bella why you brought her here." She finished. The room fell in complete silence for a few moments. Rosalie's blunt words about my imminent demise had shocked the vampires more than me.

"Rose, now is not the time, or the place …" Carlisle began, but his blonde daughter didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Oh, yes, _Dad_, this is exactly the right time _and_ the place." Rosalie insisted vehemently, glaring at the patriarch of the Cullen family. Her expression softened slightly when my eyes met hers. She looked very sad, pleading with her eyes for my forgiveness, or so it seemed. What the hell? "It's the least we can do for her. Bella deserves to hear the truth."

"The truth about what?" I pressed, trying hard to stop the nervous tremors in my legs. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my thigh, and a light squeeze. I looked up. Alec gave me a comforting smile that worked wonders on my nerves. Did he just wink at me? I took a deep breath, leaning back in my seat.

"The truth about what?" I repeated. My eyes shifted between Rosalie and Alice. The latter kept glaring at me. It was clear that she didn't plan on giving me any answers any time soon. Rosalie realized the same, and took it upon herself to fill me in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that it had come to this … you being here, I mean. I know I haven't been very nice to you in the past, and you have no reason to trust me, but believe it when I say I've always wanted to protect you, from making a mistake.

"I'm sure you know this. Jasper and I were the only ones you were against your involvement with Edward, from the very beginning. But not because we didn't like you, no, we were concerned about your safety and that of our family. Alice was right about some point. You don't belong in our world, but not because you are a weak and fragile … but because it's against our law to reveal our existence to a human." Rosalie said, glancing at Jane and Alec, who both nodded once.

"So, this is why I was brought here? Because I know vampires do exist?" I clarified.

"Yes. And we are all here because we broke the law, by allowing you to live, especially after your breakup with Edward and our departure from Forks." Rosalie added. "Everyone who has been involved with you, one way or another, is here." _Apart from Jasper … Did he escape capture?_

"But why you?" I addressed Tanya.

"We've known about you for quite some time. And although we've never been in direct contact with you, we still broke the law." She answered, ungrudgingly.

"Guilty by association …" I mumbled.

"Exactly." Tanya agreed, still not blaming me.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I was sorry for Tanya and her family. They didn't deserve to be punished for something they didn't do. They didn't tell me about vampires. They leave me behind. They didn't refuse to turn me. "You should have changed me." I accused Edward.

"What?" He choked.

"This is your fault. I've asked you to change me, and you denied, knowing very well that you would put me and you entire family at risk. How could you do that?"

"I … I couldn't … I didn't want …" He stammered.

"I know you didn't want me, not for eternity, but you should have done it anyway." I huffed.

"Maybe, but I'm not responsible for you ended up here." Edward defended himself. He was grasping at straws. Like Alice, he was always looking for someone else to blame.

"What do you mean?"

"She is the reason why you're here." He pointed at his black haired sister.

"Tell me something I don't know already." I scoffed, rolling me eyes at him.

"She sold you out."

* * *

**A/N Alice did what? Oh my … **


	9. Who wants to free the captive princess?

**A/N I know it's a bit late, but I say it anyway: Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Oh my God you blew me away with all the responses for the last chapter. Over 30 reviews on the first day alone, that's a new record for me. Thanks everybody, I love you guys, and if it is not too much to ask, please keep them coming. I like to hear from you … but no pressure *grins*.**

**And since I'm so bad with responding to your reviews I'm going to do this way. Thanks to: **_**storymaniac, arwen01, grabski8, NativeMoon95, LunarEclipse1, Nicoconsd, fallunder, gredelina1, JXB Addicted, frlarsson, Nissa-Cullen, slytheringrl17, roon0, TheLadyKT, Color me cruel, greywolflove, TwilightAddict71484, GaduenAlicefan27, slc6548, Robin.D, seza3175, wendy1969, T, cathy29jes, dkpatton, mousse, tabby1216, sonyabrady1971, AriesFireQn, MoonPrincess623, dizziestdaydream, sweetmel21, mmelody6, twimama77, The Red Phoenix, brighteyes343, bamagal110, JASPER'S MATE, Dacoops, IzzyBFFAddict92, PurpleMaeve, Descartes1, Twisted-Twilighter, WhitlocksBaby, loveyoualways21, SassyFrassKerr, natashar, Bell 1, Grazy Luts, patimi, smelsies, Jazzella, Minnakoda, mama4dukes, TinksVamps, acw1 **_**and**_** SAVAGEGRACEx.**_

**Well, since you all keep asking me about Jasper's whereabouts, I've decided to let you know … prematurely. I'm just kidding. I've already planned to fill you in with this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 Who wants to free the captive princess? 

_A few days earlier … somewhere in Arizona …_

Jasper POV

I had the house all to myself today. This was the first quiet I had for days.

Don't get me wrong. I liked my new, old life. Living with Peter and Charlotte was uncomplicated … no rules, no restrictions, no more playing the human, no more trying to fit into a world that was no longer mine. I could finally be myself … for the most part.

Peter and Char left two hours ago to go hunting. They didn't ask me to join them, because despite everything that had happened I stuck to my dietary plan, hunting game instead of humans. The only difference now was that I did it purely for myself. And should I slip up, nobody would fault me for that, but me. I had no intention to go back to my old ways, not after struggling so long and hard to get where I was now. Even though they didn't understand it completely, Peter and Char tolerated my decision, supporting me as best as they could. And since neither one of us brought food back to the house, everything worked out just fine … in that compartment.

Settling back in with them had been quite easy. No surprise there. They had welcomed me back into their life and their home with open arms, but without much fuss. None of us were the touchy feeling types, not even me, the infamous empath. It was almost like I was gone for just sixty minutes instead of sixty years.

_Time really does fly … for someone like us …_

But maybe it was supposed to be like this, forgive and forget and all that crap.

After all, they were my real family, if there was such a thing in our world. Well, sure, I was their sire, so in a twisted sort of way it made me their father. Of course, neither one of us has ever seen it that way. I was their creator, their superior, their mentor, but never ever a father figure. And after they had come back for me, I had become their friend and brother, and remained being that even though I'd left to join another coven. We've barely seen each other over the years, but we've kept in contact one way or another. And with the technologies nowadays it hadn't been a problem, to reach out to them, whenever I'd wanted.

There was only one downside, a minor one.

Living with a mated couple, especially one as sexually active as Peter and Char wasn't easy … far from it actually. Their constant passion for each other was hard to cope with sometimes, especially for someone like me, who could feel everything they were feeling.

Needless to say, I didn't like being the third wheel.

And Peter, being Peter, actually had the audacity to offer me to join him and his wife in bed. Of course I've declined. For one, we were close, but not that close. And not to mention, Char wasn't my type. But more importantly I knew he wasn't serious. Sharing his mate? That was simply ludicrous. No mated vampire would allow another to touch his or her mate, intimately and sometimes even at all. Peter surely had a wicked sense of humor.

But quite frankly, sex was the last thing on my mind at the moment. I had a lot of other things to ponder over.

Anyway … every time they got busy, I simply left the house. But my guess was today wasn't one of those days. They really liked fucking in the wilderness._ But then again, so do I …_

* * *

I lounged on the couch in the living room with a book in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I've picked up this habit shortly after my arrival at casa Whitlock five months ago … again … after being 'clean' for half a century.

It wasn't like my body needed the nicotine to get through the day, of course not. I simply liked smoking a cigarette from time to time. It reminded me of my human days. The bits and pieces I was able to recall … like sitting around the campfire with some of the men in my regiment, drinking and smoking after a long day walking or fighting.

Sure, smoking had barely any effect on me now, other than calming my nerves to some extent … which was rather strange in itself, but I didn't give much thought, dismissing it as a psychological trick played on my mind.

In any case, I could smoke five packages each day, and my body would show no adverse effect to the poison. I certainly wouldn't get cancer, my teeth wouldn't start to get yellow, and my skin would remain just as smooth and perfect as it has been since the day I was born a vampire. Well, smooth was probably the wrong term to describe **my** skin, considering that the majority of my body was covered with countless battle scars, vampire bite marks to be precise … but **that** wasn't the issue here.

Needless to say, smoking was frowned upon in the Cullen household, among **a lot** of other things … for example using any kind of foul language, especially in the presence of Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice. Using a profanity filter was very tough on Emmett, and me, and occasionally on Rose as well. You wouldn't expect it from her, but that woman had one potty mouth, that could put a sailor to shame, especially when her emotions ran high. I rather liked it. At least she was honest, not like some people …

Anyhow … it's not like I've ever considered smoking in the house. I was smarter than to anger the people who 'graciously' allowed me and Alice to move into their house and join their family.

Of course, it had been harder for me than for Alice to adjust to this new life. I'd had to sneak out of the house every now and then, to have a moment to myself and a smoke in private … far, far away from the house and everybody else. But of course, I hadn't been able to keep it a secret, with Alice keeping a very close eye on me, literally and figuratively. I've only kept up with this human habit for a few months, a sort of transitional period, if you will. In the end I'd willingly yielded to Alice's pleading to quit once and for all.

Of course, giving up smoking wasn't hard, considering that as a vampire I didn't have to deal with any withdrawal symptoms whatsoever. But that didn't mean I couldn't miss, which I did, more than I thought was possible.

On the whole, changing habits wasn't an easy task to accomplish for my kind, but not an impossible one either. It just took a great amount of willpower, and a pretty damn good reason to start with.

The biggest and probably the only **real** challenge I had to face in my entire life (so far) was changing my feeding habits. Though I had to admit, surviving and eventually escaping the hell hole down in Texas came in close second.

But just to be clear, changing my diet didn't mean that I suddenly started to care about human beings. No, I couldn't care less about their pathetic lives. I did it solely for selfish reasons. I simply couldn't stand it any longer … the fear and terror my victims were experiencing while I fed on them. It made me sick, ruining the fun. Sure, I could have snapped their neck, before starting to feed, but that wouldn't have really served its purpose, now would it?

I've fed of humans for almost a century, and of course, I've never questioned it. After all, I was a vampire, and humans were our natural prey. End of story. At the time I had no idea that there was a viable alternative.

Animal blood.

It took me many years to get used to the revolting taste of it, and even more years to get control of my natural responses whenever I was around more than one human being.

_Once an addict, always an addict … the craving will never cease …the best you can do is to learn to live with it …_

The impulse to hunt and kill was powerful, instinctual. Of course, I didn't manage to suppress those urges completely, but then again, I didn't believe that it was actually possible … at least not for someone like me, someone who'd killed thousands, without remorse.

I **knew** for a fact that even the good doctor had his weak moments. Though I couldn't remember much about what had happened on **that** day, I was sure I'd felt his bloodlust, along with everybody else's, thus confirming the sneaking suspicion I'd had from the start. Carlisle wasn't completely immune to the lure of fresh human blood. He was just better in hiding it, controlling it.

Feeling the combined bloodlust of seven vampires had been too much for me to handle. I hadn't stood a chance, especially in the presence of Edward. The girl was his singer, for crying out loud. Of course, I'd snapped, and in doing so I'd changed the course of my life … again.

I still had some trouble coping with the new reality. I hated changes, especially drastic ones, the ones I had no control over. Sure everyone, human or vampire, knows that life can change in a blink of an eye, but this felt different.

Only six months ago, my life was still intact, not perfect … but I was content. I had a family … no, scratch that … I was part of a coven. My life was secure and solid, and quiet (for the most part). I had a nice roof over my head, two amazing new friends, peace … all the things I've always wanted to have.

And six months ago I was still in love with Alice, and she was feeling the same about me … or so I'd believed at the time. Somewhere deep inside, I've always known that we weren't true mates, but that hadn't changed the way I'd felt about her.

Finding your true mate wasn't really a rare occurrence for our kind, but it wasn't a given either. Even with all the extra time we had at our disposal, there was only a fifty-fifty chance to run into your mate. It was luck, because let's face it; the earth was a very big place. And it wasn't like we had a compass for such a thing. The alleged mating pull only developed **after** the first sight, not before. And not to mention the fact that it only worked between vampires. So if by chance your true mate was a human, you wouldn't be able to recognize her or him for what she truly was.

This was part of the reason, why I've never been completely convinced that the girl actually was Edward's mate. She could have been, of course, but there was only one way to find out the truth. She had to become one of us, and that was something Edward would ever do. Anyway, it was a mute point now, since he has abandoned her. _Just more evidence …_

But why did I wrack my brain about things that didn't matter, at least not anymore? Bella was no concern of mine, she never has been. It wasn't that I couldn't stand her. It was hard not to like her, considering she was probably the gentlest soul I've ever met.

But still, I couldn't bring myself to show her the same kind of affection as the rest of the Cullens. Just like Rosalie, I've had my reservations about her involvement with Edward. It was dangerous for more than one reason, and not just for her, for all of us. Maybe it has been a good thing I haven't been allowed to approach her. Thing might have worked out differently …

A small part of me felt bad for ruining her relationship with Edward. But come on, what did they expect? Someone would have screwed up eventually … too bad it was me. But hey at the very least she was safe now from our world, able to live a normal human life, just like she was supposed to. She had no place in our world, not as a human.

But on the other hand I also wanted to apologize to her, and as crazy as it might sound, to thank her. If it hadn't been for her clumsiness, I would have never found out about Alice's betrayal.

With everything I knew now, it was hard to fathom, but there has been a time when I desperately wanted to please Alice, by any means necessary. And if it meant giving up something I liked just to make her happy, I had done so without a second thought, or regret. I did it because I loved her. That's how it was supposed to work.

Now, I could kick myself for allowing the little midget, as Peter used to call her, to manipulate me, on so many occasions. But more importantly, I was very frustrated with myself that it took me … what … only **sixty years** … to realize that everything has been just a ruse. The life I had built up with her was nothing but a joke. A joke on me, and I certainly didn't like that.

'I told you so.' had been Peter's first words upon my arrival at his house. He hadn't given me the chance to explain anything … at first. One look at me had been enough, and he had known what had happened. I'd finally discovered Alice's treachery.

"Well hallelujah, it's about time." He had added, with a smirk. I hadn't been mad at him, for pointing out the obvious. It was quite easy for me to tell the difference between gloating and relief, and Peter had been feeling the last, although he had every right to feel gleeful. He has been trying to convince me of her falseness for many years, but I hadn't listened. I had dismissed his concern as jealousy.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

The only thing Alice has ever seen in me was a strong protector, a means to an end, to achieve her goals … whatever they were. Unfortunately, I had left before I could figure it out what her true agenda was. But at the time I'd thought it was for the best to put as much distance between her and myself, instead of seeking immediate revenge. Some of the others would have tried to protect her, and I had no intentions to kill any of them, least of all Emmett or Rose.

Maybe the psychic bitch deserved to die, for what she had done to me, but in hindsight, I knew I was as much to fault as Alice. After all, I'd **allowed** her to change so many things about me. No one had forced me. And for a little I had been happy. I'd had something I've been craving for so long … stability and peace. That wasn't so bad, was it?

So I'd been tricked by the one person I'd trusted the most, but I've learned my lesson.

_Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice …_

I would make sure that wouldn't happen again. I just had to find a way to achieve my goals on my own. Maybe all I needed was a new purpose, a real one this time.

Well, I got two PhDs in history. Maybe I should find a teaching post at some college? That could be a start …

* * *

Far too soon I sensed Peter's and Charlotte's return. And they were not alone. My brother pushed open the door, rushing into the room, with his wife and a familiar looking male vampire in tow.

I closed my book and placed it on the table. Then I got on my feet, leisurely approaching the blond vampire. "Look what the cat dragged in …" I held out a hand, and he grasped it firmly. "Garrett, what a pleasant surprise … How long has it been?"

"Thirty-two years, four months and twenty-seven days … if memory serves." He said, with a smirk on his face.

I snorted. "Funny …" I sat back down on the couch. Peter and Char went to share a seat on the armchair, Garrett took the other. He glanced curiously around the living room.

Garrett was a nomad, roaming the world for more than four centuries now. As far as I knew he's never felt the need or wish to settle down, at least not permanently. He had spent a couple of years in Volterra, returning there every once in a while to catch up with the brothers, but never staying longer than a year.

Strangely, Garrett was very close to Caius. From what Carlisle had told me, he was the least sociable among the brothers. But apparently Garrett seemed to disagree on that with the good doctor.

I didn't know who was right, nor did I really care. I liked to make up my own mind about people, and their character. Thanks to my special ability I was in a good position to do that … most of the times.

So far, I haven't had the chance to meet any of the brothers in person, and thank heavens for that. I knew that Aro was a collector, a treasure seeker of sorts. He would probably be very thrilled to add me to his collection of gifted vampires, as well as Edward and Alice. Of course, I had no interest to join his guard. I was done working for someone else, in any capacity. Although, according to Eleazar life among the Volturi did have its perks. And apparently they didn't hold anyone against their will. Eleazar and his mate Carmen have been able to leave, and no one has tried to stop them. But I knew how to read between the lines. Aro would undoubtedly use everything in his power to convince me to stay.

Anyhow … Volterra was where Garrett and Carlisle had met for the first time. They had become friends. But Carlisle had left Italy shortly after, and relocated to the New World, while Garrett had stayed in Europe for another fifty years. Almost two hundred years had passed before they saw each other again. But time didn't have the same meaning to vampires as it did to humans. Two centuries were practically nothing.

At the time the Cullens had resided in Alaska near the Denali coven. It was the first and the last time I've seen Garrett. We've clicked at once, probably because we had someone special in common. Peter. Surprisingly, they had met a few years earlier, when Peter and Charlotte still had been living as nomads.

This was why Peter didn't have to twice about bringing Garrett along today. We all knew each other.

"So, Garrett, what have you been up to?" I asked, lighting another cigarette. I offered one to Garrett and he accepted.

He leaned back in his seat, smiling. "Nothing special… I've been travelling a lot, you know the usual. I've spent two years in Tibet, visiting the Dalai Lama … very fascinating man." He said, sounding nonchalant.

His emotions were almost muted, but I could sense something brewing underneath the surface. I was sure, he was hiding … _something_.

Maybe I was a little over-cautious, but with everything that had happened, it was only logical.

_Better safe than sorry …_

I had two choices here. I could play along and hope he would come clean on his own. Or I could call him out on it. I decided to do the latter.

"Really, that sounds interesting. But I have to ask. What brought you to this neck of the woods? I'm pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence that you ran into Peter and Char." I said, in a calm voice. I didn't use my power on him, but then again I didn't need to. He did get the message without me influencing him.

A small, humble smirk appeared on his face. He was impressed, but not really intimidated. Even though he had a few centuries on all of us, he knew very well that he didn't stand a chance against any of us, least of all against all three of us together.

Unfortunately, Peter recognized the hidden meaning in my statement as well, pushing Char of his lap, not very gently, I might add. He stood up, putting himself between Garrett and his mate. He was in total defensive mode.

"Jasper, what's going on?" He demanded to know.

"Stand down, Peter." I commanded, sending him and his mate calming waves for reassurance, with the desired effect. Charlotte retook her seat on the armchair, without objection. Peter, of course, grumbled in annoyance, but complied nonetheless, positioning himself at feet of his mate. Sure he trusted my judgment, but he still wasn't completely at ease. And to be honest, neither was I.

"I'm sure Garrett will explain everything to us." I gave the vampire in question a significant look and received a nod of compliance in return.

Well, that was what I wanted. But whatever it was, Garrett was about to tell us, I got the impression, it wasn't good.

"Jasper is right. It wasn't a coincidence that I ran into you. Actually I've been looking for you, all of you." The blonde vampire confessed.

I wasn't really surprised. I've expected as much. The question was, why? I didn't need to ask the question, though.

"Jasper, you know I keep in touch with Caius." Garrett said, not looking for confirmation, but I nodded nevertheless. "Well, the last time I spoke to him was two days ago, and he told me quite an interesting story. Until then I had no idea that you have left the Cullens. Isn't Alice supposed to be your mate? Well I guess not, otherwise you wouldn't have parted ways …" He trailed off, settling deeper into his seat. He ignored Peter's growling, and so did I. I wasn't far from over my ex-wife's deception, but for now I was far more interested to hear the rest of his story. "Anyway … Caius told me quite the story. Apparently the Cullens have committed the highest crime. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Of course I did.

"Bella." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck in discomfort. "Fuck … I knew that was going to bite us in the ass at some point."

"Bella … Edward's human?" Char asked. She was confused, but I could sense a little fear as well. It wasn't truly misplaced. Somehow I had an idea where this was leading.

"Yes." I verified, grumbling. "How did they found out? We've left her months ago."

Garrett grimaced. He was worried for us, not for himself. "I'm sorry. I don't have an answer to that question. Caius isn't very forthcoming … and I didn't ask for any details. All I know is that the Cullens are currently at Volterra, waiting for trail. And so are the Denalis."

"They are rounding up everyone who knew about Bella …" I concluded. I sounded as defeated as I felt.

"Yes." He confirmed, in an equally serious voice.

"So you are here to claim what … some sort of bounty? Is that it?" Peter accused, jumping on his feet. I reacted at once, putting myself between my brother and Garrett. I pushed as much calm I was able to master at the moment into Peter. It wasn't working as well as I hoped, but at least he stayed where he was.

"No, I am here to do you a favor." The blonde vampire exclaimed, clearly at the end of his patience. "Believe me, it's better for you go to Volterra on your own free will, than for the brothers to send somebody to catch you and drag you there against your will. I suggest you turn you self in. It will send the right message."

I believed him. His motives were sincere. He came here to warn us, to help us. And I agreed with him. It was the better choice. We wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi guard. And there was no way to deny the truth. We all had known about Bella, even Peter and Char, and none of us had done anything to rectify the situation. We were all guilty of treason, and deserved punishment. I only hoped that Garrett was right.

I took in a deep breath, turning my back on Garrett to face my friends. "Charlotte, please book the first flight to Italy … for all of us."

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the lateness of an update, but at least the chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Is that a compromise you can live with?**

**So, now that Jasper is on his way, with Peter, Char and Garrett in tow, the real story can begin, don't you think?**


End file.
